User blog:FreeLancerForFree/Welcome to the Osawari Island Wikia! Construction in Progress!
Hello everyone, FreeLancer here. As Osawari Island continues to enter the West, an English wiki is just appropriate to guide everyone as they play. The Wiki itself is slowly undergoing construction (with the traffic currently really low right now), and someday...someday, it will be up to speed with the game's content. Anyway, I am sure there are people who want to help in constructing the wiki, but are unsure of what to do. Well! Here's a small guide on how to get around in making pages here in the Wikia! This blog will cover my method of creating a page for an Eromon, Templates used for the page, the Status section, the Quote section, and the Gallery section. Note that it isn't the official way of creating pages here, but it's just there for the sake of having a page for the beloved Eromon that everyone wants to catch. So without further delay, let's start! Creating a Page So! You have decided to try to contribute to the wiki, yes, yes? However, you don't know how to make a page! It's actually quite simple: when you launch the Osawari Island Wiki in your PC (or in any page in the Osawari Island Wiki), look at the top right corner of the page and you'll see the "Contribute" button. Clicking it will open a drop down containing the options, "Add a video", "Add a photo", "Add a page", and "WIki Activity". Click the "Add a page" option and a dialogue box will appear containing the following: Enter the title of the page that you want to make (in this example, I will be making a page for Amano Yuna), then click "Add a page". Congratulations! You finished the first step! However, a page is not considered a page if it doesn't have content. Right after you make a page, the Visual Editor enterface should pop up. This is the default editor for pages. Templates From this point on, I will be adding the template for the page.There are a total of 4 templates: one for Topaz-type Eromons (Eromon Data Template: Topaz ), one for Emerald (Eromon Data Template: Emerald ), one for Ruby (Eromon Data Template: Ruby ) and one for Sapphire-type Eromons (Eromon Data Template: Sapphire ). If you click the link associated with the templates, you'll be redirected to the template page. If you try to edit it, go to source mode, and it will look a lot like coding jargon that people who aren't in Comp Sci probably wouldn't understand. However, there is an easier way to do it! Back to the topic, now that you are in the visual editor, click the button with multiple bars, and a dropdown would appear. Click "Source Editor", and this will allow you to go to source editing mode. Now, to add an Eromon template, input the following code: I am using the Sapphire Template so the top part is called Eromon Data Template: Sapphire. Note that the Sapphire can be changed to Topaz (or whichever Type is required) and it will easily change the template to that for Topaz Eromons. You can then fill in any information that you have by adding them after the equal signs. So far, this is all we have for Amano Yuna: The type, initial rarity, and final rarity are pictures, so we use the extension. We add the name of the picture after the colon so that it will display the picture on the template. The type files are named "Sapphire Type.png", "Ruby Type.png", etc. As for the rarity files, they are "N Rarity.png", "R Rarity.png", so on and so forth. Now we want to add the small icon picture for the template. For me, I go to the game, under the "Menu" icon on the top right corner of the game screen, click "Eromon List", and it will take me to a page that has all of my Eromon. I then hover an Eromon Chibi icon, and the following pops up: I hit printscreen and take the small icon and put it on Microsoft Paint. A little bit of cropping and it should end up like this: *If you try to do this step, try to have it so that the image doesn't have any blue borders and only have the icon as the image. Also, adjusting the borders in Microsoft Paint allows the file to be smaller. You can then upload the image through the same way we started, but instead of hitting "Add a page", we click "Add a photo". REMEMBER: Open a new tab so that you don't exit the source editor. Now, add the file name of the image into the source editor under the image subsection: To find the rest of the information, visit the "Album Scenes" section in the game (middle top section) and try to find the Eromon (hard way, btw) OR you could go back to the Eromon List page, find the Eromon, and then click "Collection". It will then take you to the Collection Page of that Eromon where you can find the rest of the data that you can put in the Template. Now scroll down and hit the "Apply Changes" button to see how it looks like in the visual editor. If you don't see the pictures pop up, don't worry; it will once the page is published. Adding More Info Now we just add some extra words. I also added the locations and methods you can get an Eromon. I'll add the percentages later for those that can be caught. As for the bulleting: This is what it should look like so far. Status Now we add the Status section. First, click the "Paragraph" button and a drop down will appear; click the "Heading" option, and a line will appear. You can type above the line, and the size of the font will be different. Press Enter to move under the line. Now, to create the table: A table will show up looking like this, and you can add more rows and columns, but you will only need to add more columns (Though this changes when an Eromon has more than 2 states of rarity). You can then take the numbers from the game itself through the "Eromon List", under the "Status" tab. Note that the new format only requires the lowest rarity status for the Eromon and the highest rarity max status, as opposed to the image provided. Quotes The same procedure as Status, changing the "Paragraph" to "Heading" for the line to appear. Insert the title the "Quotes" label, press enter. From there on, we take the quote from the "Eromon List". There are different quotes for each rarity. Gallery Ah...finally. Almost done. Now that you know how to upload photos and create subsections, it should be easy from now on. It's a bit different here though. First, create the Gallery section via the Status/Quotes heading method. Upload to the wiki any images associated to the Eromon via another tab. Then, go to source mode, and enter the following: insertimagehere.png insertimagehere.png insertimagehere.png Note that "insertimagehere.png" is just filler. NOTE: Please follow Nutaku's Alternative Use Guidelines when adding photos to the galleries. Hit "Apply Changes". NOOOOOOWWWW you can hit publish :D AND THAT IS HOW YOU MAKE A PAGE. Once you've published the page, scroll down and add the Categories. For this example, the categories were "Eromon" (cuz Amano Yuna is an Eromon) and "Sapphire" (because she is a Sapphire-type). Visit the Amano Yuna page to see how it looks like! Category:Blog posts